


Topping An Uncontrolled Clint

by someb0ys



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Topping An Uncontrolled Clint

Loki dragged Clint’s naked body across the bed. “Are you going to be good for us?” Loki asked, pulling Clint’s bottom into his lap.  
Clint groaned wondering what got Loki so worked up. “I-I’ll try,” He answered arching his back as Loki pushed his thick long cock inside his relaxed entrance. Clint’s clone, who was naked, sitting on his heels next to Clint’s head spent the last half hour fingering him into a withering mess leaving him nice and ready for Loki’s cock.

Loki shoved his length back in, letting out a soft moan at the feeling. “Are you uncomfortable Barton?” Loki asked, exchanging glances with the clone.

Clint shook his head, his eyes fluttering shut at the rhythmic rushes of pleasure as Loki continued to roll his hips into him. Clint looked over at the clone, the familiar neon blue eyes reminded him of when he was under Loki’s control. He felt forgotten memories bubbling up to the surface his mind so be shook his head trying to clear them.

The clone pushed two callused fingers into Clint’s warm mouth and drew his lips apart as he shifted forward till he was leaning over him, forcing his cock into Clint’s mouth. Loki watched carefully making sure Clint was alright with this. Clint tried to grab his own cock but Loki laced their fingers together, squeezing his hand prompting a low groan from Clint.

Clint focused on keeping his throat relaxed as the clone continued to fuck his mouth, pulling Clint’s hair as he thrust faster and faster into him. Clint breathed fervently through his nose so he wouldn’t choke. He squeezed Loki’s hand back, feeling comforted by it. “Are you enjoying this Clint?” Loki asked gripping Clint’s shaking hips tighter.

Clint moaned around the clone’s cock and squeezed his hand reassuringly. “You like being used, don’t you?” Loki moaned, feeling his orgasm coming on quick. He pulled his hand away from Clint’s, pressing his index finger into Clint’s already tight heat.

  
Clint squirmed, sending powerful surges of pleasure through Loki. Clint’s tightened around his length, so much so that it was almost unbearable. Loki gritted his teeth, fucking mindlessly into the slick tightness.

All Clint could do was sob at the intensity around the hard flesh that was being forced in an out of his mouth. He needed to touch himself. His engorged cock was being ignored, lying against his stomach, uselessly leaking precum. Loki’s pushed into him and cursed in a language Clint didn’t understand as he came undone, filling Clint's shaking body with his seed.

Clint followed shortly after without being touched. He gasped as the clone shoved his cock in down to the hilt. Clint’s muscles flexed, helplessly arching for friction as he shot come across his chest, hitting the clone’s thigh. He thought he might pass out without enough air but Loki forced the clone back.

Clint curled in on himself, rolling onto his side as he took deep breaths to steady himself. His vision went fuzzy from coming so hard it was almost painful. Clint jumped as Loki touched his shoulder. “Barton,” he breathed. Clint blinked a few times before his vision settled into place to look at up at him.

Loki pushed him onto his back before he laid on top of the archer, supporting himself as Clint continued to breathe heavily. “Hush, I have you.” Loki murmured kissing Clint’s cheek. The clone looked impatient, sitting on his heels next to them. Clint moaned, hiding his face against Loki’s arm.

Loki looked over at the clone, his cock still hard and untouched. “Would you like to feel what it is like to be fucked by yourself?” Loki asked peppering Clint’s jaw with kisses.

Clint groaned biting Loki’s arm gently. “Yeah,” he sighed after his breathing became less labored. Loki smiled a little and laid down next to Clint on his back. Clint sat up wiping the spit off his sore lips. The clone grabbed Clint’s hipbones making Clint pull away from him.

Loki sighed pulling Clint on top of him. Clint tensed but settled quickly resting his cheek against Loki’s cool chest. Loki pulled Clint’s legs apart for the clone to have his way with him and ran his hand up and down Clint’s back to hopefully get rid of his over sensitiveness.

The clone groaned making Clint flinch, he wasn’t sure how he felt about the clone sounding like him. The clone bent down licking up some of Loki’s come that was dripping from his ass. “Loki,” Clint moaned leaning up to kiss him. Loki kissed him back, deepening it as the clone pushed his cock inside. Clint moaned loudly into Loki’s mouth arching his back for him.  
Loki kept kissing him as the clone started rocking against him trying to keep Clint distracted. Clint was surprised the clone’s cock felt so good. He pushed against each thrust sucking on Loki’s tongue and biting his lip. Usually Loki was too impatient to be playful while making out so Clint tried to get the most out of it.

Loki pulled back watching as Clint’s eyes started closing and he mouthed soundless moans as the clone sped up, relentlessly taking Clint. “You look good like this Barton, being taken by yourself, enjoying every second of it.” Loki murmured, running his fingers through Clint’s hair.

Clint mewled at Loki’s words, rolling his ass back against the clone’s hips. The clone let out a strangled cry as he pulled out, coming on Clint’s back. Clint flinched as hot come marked his back. Loki chuckled, kissing Clint’s cheek. “Excellent,” he assured. Clint looked over his shoulder meeting the clone’s eyes before he disappeared.

Loki sighed, pulling Clint back down on his chest. “I love you,” Clint whispered against Loki’s lips. He felt Loki stiffen underneath him.

“Go to sleep Barton,” he whispered kissing his forehead. Clint gave a small smile before he put his head back down on Loki’s chest, letting sleep take him.


End file.
